With improvement of the economy and the society, abounding consumables are offered to people to satisfy people's demand, thereby improving people's standard of living. While razors are one of these consumables.
Currently, the razors have two types including electric razors and manual razors. Regarding the manual razors, a normal usage time of the razor is depended on the razor blades of the razor head thereof. User needs replace with a new razor blade if the old razor blade of the razor head is damaged or dull, in order to ensure the normal usage. Therefore, the razor blade and a suitable installation thereof play an important role in maintaining the shaving effect and service life of the manual razors.
Commonly, the razor blades of the razor head of the conventional manual razor do a draw-cut actuation on the beards, so as to actualize the action of shaving, and the razor blades of the razor head are arranged in a direction perpendicular to the direction that the user pulls the handle thereof. However, cutting edge of the razor blades may appear some indentations in different positions due to it was rigidly impacted by the beards, which on one hand pull the skin and pain the user during the shaving process, thereby causing discomfort, and on the other hand, increase the cost of the manual razor due to the replacement of the razor head.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks, a razor with a razor blade being inclined relative to the pulling direction is provided, and the razor blades are inclined to cut the beards so as to reduce the cost thereof and improve the shaving effect. However, as the razor blades are inclined, the shaved skin area at two ends of the razor blade is uneven, specifically, is large at one end and small at the other end, so the skin pressed to be arched by the two ends of the razor blade is also large at one end and small at the other end during shaving process, and the resistances between the two ends of the razor blade and the arched skin are different, so that the razor blade can easily cut into the skin, thereby easily scratching the user.
Thus, there is a need for a razor head and a razor being capable of preventing scratch and improving shaving effect to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.